The Children of Ice
by Lealu
Summary: Aizens Dead and everything seems to be going fine until Toshirou and Rukia start acting strange. soz im not gud at summerys but it is good! xHitsuHinax xIchiRukix rated teen just to be safe. first fanfic! :
1. Voices

**Hi this is my first fanfic so I hope u like it! This story has been stuck in my mind for a while so it thought I should write it down. Plz don't be mean tu me! :D enjoy!**

* * *

Rukia

I first heard the voice whilst i was in heucu mundo. Ichigo was in the real world fighting Aizen with the others. I was very weak so i was sat on the floor leaning angainst the wall. Staring up at the fake blue sky. I was just starting to relax. until, _"Rukia, We are coming for you soon. Your our child of ice and we will take you away from your false life"_. The voice was weclomig yet harsh and poisonous.

"kuchiki san!" inoue yelled with a smile. she ran over and knelt next to me

"are you ok?" asked the breathless Oriheme. Her eyes where filled with worry. I couldn't burden my bestfriend. she has enough on her plate.

"Yeah. Just a wound thats all.". Now that was not all lies. My arm has been bugging me for a while.

I hope the Voice was just my imagination.

* * *

Toshirou

I first heard the voice while i was in the darkness. The darkness filled my lungs as well as my eyes. It was suffocating me. I know where i am i have been here before, im on the bridge between life and death. I was fighting to stay on the living side of the bridge. Until ... _"Toshirou, We are coming for you soon. Your our child of ice and we will take you away from your false life" _The voice sounded more like a beast than a human. It was like a hollow with more than one voice.

But a hollow has never scared me before. Even when i was a kid in a rugungai, i was not scared of them but. Im scared of this voice.

I welcomed Death for a short period after the voice visited me.

But i fought on. For her.

* * *

**So what do you think? i dont think its bad for a first chapter. Plz review and tell me wat u think bout it! :)**


	2. Lavender

HI second chapter coming up! Oh and i forgot to do this in the first chapter but

Disclamer- I do not own bleach (unfortunately) it all goes to (his humbleness) KuboTitle!

on with the chapter!

* * *

Two years Later

"RUKIA!" Yelled Ichigo as he slammed the door to his room

"yeah?" said Rukia who was reading a magazene on the floor with Kon.

"We need to have a little chat" Demanded the pissed off Ichigo. "ok whats up?" asked Rukia who was still reading the magazne but now sitting up against the bed.

"why is Renji here?" Ichigo asked in a now calmer (but still pissed off) voice. Rukia looked up "Renji's here?" . "what? so this wasn't up to you?... hmm I wonder why he's here" Ichigo was now in deep thought and Rukia was back to reading the magazene.

* * *

Meanwhile Downstairs

There was a awkward silence throughout the room. Renji was sitting at one side of the table and the rest of the kurosaki's where at the other end.

"so? who are you?" asked Isshin. "ugh.. well im Renj-" "taichouuuu!", Suddenly Isshin was consumed by Rangiku. "mummm ummum" was all that you could hear of Isshin. "umo Rangiku san? please dont suffocate Kurosaki kun's dad" said momo who was standing by the door with Toshirou. "huh? oh yeah. Sorry Taichou! im just so exsited to see you!" Rangiku let go of Isshin spoke ashe gasped for air "hi Rangiku san". "YAY he remembers me!" Cheered Rangiku who was now jumping in the air with a huge smile reaching corner to corner of her face. "of course he remembers you Musomoto. with a grasp like that how could anyone forget" said Toshirou while scratching the back of his head. Momo elbows him and she gives him a evil look.

Rukia and Ichigo are standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ichiho spoke on behalf of both of them "What the hell?". Rangiku noticed the two "Hi! Kuchiki san!. Its been a while hasn't it?"

"err yeah it has hasn't it?" replied the worried Rukia.(Rukia now worried for all the people who would be suffocated in school by ranguku)

* * *

Rukia

We disided to go to Ichigos room to talk about why the Hitsugaya party is here. Everyone is in their own spot, Hitsugaya taichou is sitting on the window sill, Musomoto and Momo are on Ichigos bed, Renji is sitting crossed legged on the floor, Ichigo is sulking in his desk chair and i'm leaning against the wardrobe.

"So?" Ichigo started "why are you actually here?". "hmmm i don't actually know. Taichou? why are we here again?" pondered Matsumoto "ugh. Matsumoto i have told you a thousand times the Sou-Taichou sent us to kaukura to help kurosaki because there has been some disturbance in huco mundo so there will probably be a huge wave of hollows coming your way" said Toshirou who is now talking to Ichigo"

So that's why they came, but that's a pretty dim reason for them to come. We can handel a few more hollows...

Hang on.

"wheres Ikaku and Yumichica? aren't they normally here with you?". They all sat there in deep thought. Until Rangiku broke that silence "I think they said they wanted to get a place to stay first".

Poor Keigo.

* * *

Ichigo

Poor Keigo.

Ok he can be annoying but he is not as annoying as Ikaku. But still why did they All have to come.

"Did Nel tell you about the disturbance?" I asked Toshirou. Toshirou opened his mouth to speak but Rangiku beat him to it "Yup! she said there was a strange earthquake and all these monos started appearing"

I scratched my head "well if anything else happens tell us ok?". "Sure!", Rangiku beat Toshirou to it again.

* * *

Suddenly Rukia's eyes began to grow heavy. She looked as if she could fall to sleep at any time. Ichigo notices and he stands to help the drowsy Rukia.

"Rukia are you ok?" asked ichigo with a worried look and eyebrows creased. "yeah im fine. just a little tired". Ichigo looked over at the little taichou who was also trying to keep his eyes open.

"shirou chan? are you ok?" Momo is now worried for her little white friend. "yeah. I guess im tired too. I best go back to Urahara's ". Toshirou opened the window and jumped. Momo followed to help her drowsy friend. But before she did she said her farewells. "well come on spikey lets go" "OK rangiku. see you tomorrow you two" they both also jumped out of the window. Ichigo and Rukia where left on their own.

"Rukia are you sure you are ok"

"yeah .. I'm sure ... hey ichigo do you .. smell ... lavender?" Rukia suddenly collapsed into ichigos arms.

"Rukia?... Lavender?". Ichigo opened the closet door and he lay Rukia on her bed. He took one last look at her before he closed the door and he went to bed himself.

"Lavender?"

* * *

second chapter done and dusted! i hope you liked it! :) the next chapter will be coming soon (fingers crossed) :) thanks tu u lot who reviewed! :D


	3. The Voice returnes

The next chapter is coming up.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Beep Beep_

"Again?. This is the third time this damn thing has woken me up!." whispered a very sleepy Rukia. She Flipped open the pager to see where the hollow was this time. "hmm. close by". Rukia sat up and pulled away the covers slowly. "Hitsugaya taichou was right" Rukia thought "there are more than we thought". The hitsugaya party have been in karukura for week now and hollow numbers have tripled.

Rukia crept out of the closet and shunpoed out of the window to intercept the hollow.

Rukia found herself in a familiar place. The park. Rukia remembers saving Ichigos butt here a couple of weeks ago_._

_Rukia._

"w-who was that?" Rukia's eyes widened and a shiver went up her spine.

_Rukia, we are coming for you!_

"You?. W-why are you doing this to me!". She remembers the voice. The poisonous voice that haunted her in Huco Mundo two years ago.

_Rukia, we are coming for you!_

The voice became more violent the second time. Rukia's heart began throbbing against her chest and began sounding like a drum. The voice began repeating again and again, echoing around her ears . Rukia was looking around for the source of the voice. It became to much and Rukia started trembling and before long she was kneeling on the floor cradling her head in her hands.

* * *

Rukia

Leave me alone. please, please just leave me a-

"excuse me" I looked around and I saw a little ghost child with his chain still attached to his chest.

The voices have stopped. I gave a sigh of relief.

"are you OK miss?" asked the little boy. "um. yeah, well I think so" I replied breathless as if I had just ran a marathon. "are you here to fight the monster?" continued the small voiced boy "the monster?". Oh yeah the hollow, I forgot. "yeah do you know where it is?". The boy only pointed towards the swings and sitting on one of the swings was a little girl... Who looked strangely familiar. Her hair was in a short black bob and she wore a ... white ... cloak with black triangles surrounding the hem...Shit.

He's Back!

I turned to the small boy who was shaking behind me, "now i need you to do something for me OK?" he nodded "Run and don't look back" he stared at me with wide eyes. "RUN!" he finally turned and ran.

"_Little shinigami? is that you? oh happy day!" _cheered the well known hollow. I simply turned and faced his puppet and behind he materialised .This time I have my shinigami powers i will kill you "Grand Fisher"

"_You remember me? that's good. now, wheres our little Kurosaki?". "_nowhere near you!. Im afraid you have to fight me first." I slowly drawed Sode no Shirayuki to kill this annoying Basted.

_"ok then lets go!"_

_The grand fisher got into a stance, ready to pounce._

I gripped Sode no Shirayuki tighter and i also got into a stance myself ready to defend myself. He pounces.

Here he comes.

* * *

"Hakuren!" Yelled Rukia. As she raised her Zanpacto Ice materialised from the tip of the metal and consumed the grand fisher. "that was too easy" whispered the paranoid raven haired girl.

_"Your Right to be cautious. Little shinigami", _The grand fisher's shadow can be seen behind the dust. This didn't surprise Rukia. It was too easy. The grand fisher began to run at Rukia for another attack. She got into the same stance as she did for the last attack. She was ready she knew the strength and the powers of the grand fisher. She knew exactly what to do. Until

_Rukia_

_"Wha-" _she was interrupted by one of the grand fishers claws piercing her chest. "Damn" coughed Rukia. The grand fisher leaned in to finish her off until his arm was suddenly cut off.

(writers note: ohh deja vu. if you have no idea what i am talking about watch/read 'memories in the rain' anyways)

"RUKIA!"

* * *

Ichigo

"RUKIA!" I yelled as loud as i could. I was hoping for a response from her, But her face was lifeless. There was no light in her eyes.

"You Bastard!", I'm going to kill him, for taking the two most important people from me.

_"ah little Kurosaki! you finally made it to the party!" _His voice disgusts me. "Shut the hell up!. no risks, Remember last time. "Bankai"

The energy rushed through my body like adrenaline. All that was on my mind was ending this quickly so i could help rukia. her face my be lifeless but i can feel some rhetsu there. its faint but its there. The red rhetsu finally cleared but the power was still there.

The hollow was in compleate shock. his pupils where small in fear and his rhetsu cowered. No mistakes.

"GESUGA TENCHOU!" I swiped zangetsu down as powerful as i could.

It hit him! i could see his wide eyes from the unsuspecting hollow.

Saionara. Grand Fisher.

Rukia!. I rushed Over to her. "Rukia?"


	4. You passed the test

I'M SOOOOO SORRY! i know this is really late bt i had tonns of revision i had to do!, DAMN u TEACHERS! OK here it goes! enjoy.

* * *

Inuoe's house.

Toshirou

"There's a full moon out tonight shirou chan" said the bed wetter as we star gazed on top of Oriheme's house.

"I'm not blind you know!". She just smiled at my reply. She always does that! god it annoys me. But...

I couldn't live without her smile.

We just sat there for hours just staring at the moon. It was a cool night with a little breeze but the cold doesn't bother me. Oriheme and matsumoto are asleep. I know matsumoto is sleeping because now and then you can hear her snoring.

It was peaceful.

What? what was that? someones rhetsu just disappeared or it fell dramatically. I can't tell, it happened too fast.

"Shirou chan did you sense that?" said momo in a sudden state of alarm. "Yeah! who is it?".

"I don't know but whoever it is they need help. Now!" Momo stood up and stared at where the rhetsu came from.

_Toshirou_

That voice.. I-It cant be!

_Toshirou. your sister needs you, save her! save her or the same will happen to you._

"Hinamori! this way!", I knew exactly where to go.

* * *

The park

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled. He was kneeling next to the battered raven haired girl. He held her hand and put a hand on her lifeless face hoping to get a reaction.

Nothing. Ichigo's eyes where scanning Rukia's face, searching for a reaction, a twitch , just something that assured him that Rukia was still here.

"Kurosaki!" yelled the little taichou as he flashed stepped towards Ichigo. following him was Hinamori who's eyes where focused on Rukia. Toshirou stood above Ichigo. Momo immediately started healing Rukia with her kido. "what happened?" said Toshirou as he scanned the battlefield. Ichigo answered in a low tone "I don't know".

"Amo... I know what happened" said the little ghost boy. They all sharply turned towards the little boy. Toshirou walked over to the little spirit and he knelt before him.

"Please can you tell us", the little boy nodded "they where fighting and then she stopped and it attacked her". "Why did she stop?" Toshirou wondered. Ichigo thought of a solution "maybie she had just figured out that it was the Grand Fisher". Ichigo sounded calmer now that Rukias injuries where improving. "Wait you where fighting the Grand Fisher?" Asked momo. The two where still talking as hitsugaya was walking round the park trying to find evidence on why Rukia stopped fighting the graand fisher.

"Psst. Can I tell you something?" whispered the little boy as he tugged at Toshirou's hakama "What is it?" asked Toshirou as he once again knelt. the boy started chuckling, Toshirou's eyes widened

He knew that laugh.

"you passed the test. both of you". The boy suddenly disappeared but the echoing laugh stayed within Toshirou's head. The laugh slowly died but it still haunted him.

* * *

Rukia

It's Dark, again.

I know exactly where I am, I have been here plenty of times before. But somethings new, before i didn't have someone call to me. Last time I was here it was in huco mundo and I brought myself out of this. He's here and im thankful.

* * *

**ok thats all folks i know its short but i hope u like! btw this chapter was dedicated to all of those who reviewed So THANK YOU! :) :D :D :D :D ! **


	5. A Reason

Hi I'm really sorry that I have been a while but I had exams and a HUGE writers block but I passed it so i hope u like this story

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) dont own bleach! The Awesome Kubo title own it!

* * *

Rukia POV

_Its dark, I cant see anything!. Am I dead?_

"No" replied a soft voice.

The sudden reply sent me flying, suddenly I could feel solid ground beneath my feet, Its still dark but I know its there. Does that mean I am standing?, but I feel so numb. I've a gut feeling that upside-down but I feel ... safe.

The sudden reply was echoing around my head, it was different to the poisonous voice I hear so often in my dreams. I studied the voice closely as the echo came round again but everytime it comes round it faints and it becomes harder to hear. Its definitely a woman, maybe early 40's.

Maybe she knows where a am?

_Sumimasen, but do you know where I am?_ I asked as I stared into the darkness.

"Hai" answered the soft voice but before I could ask another question she asked a question in return.

"Whats your name young Shinigami?"

_Urm, Kuchiki Rukia. Whats your name?_, Hey she asked for my name so I instinctively asked for hers.

"Pleased to meet you Kuchiki Rukia, My name is ... oh never mind, you don't need to know it. But I do have some questions for you.

I am not taking up any time am I?"

Well she is a _polite_, soft voice. Well I not going anywhere so why not?

_No, I'm not in a hurry_.

"good. Rukia san have you got a reason?" pondered the Polite, soft voice

_A ... Reason?, what kind of reason?  
_

"The reason. Not many shinigami know of this technique but I will teach it you. A 'reason' is a reason to be you, a reason to stay alive."

_How do you get a reason? _I wondered

" A reason is given to you by someone other than you. You may receive a reason in many ways It could be an action or It could be said to your face" Explained the soft voice.

_How does the reason help you?. _To be honest I don't understand why she is telling me this, I don't even get it.

"It keeps you going, It can help you win a battle, It can sometimes bring you back to life."

As soon as she explained that It got me thinking about why I stood up after being cut down. How I survived after the fight with the Espada. It also got me thinking about Ichigo, How he survived, how he fought on. He must have a good reason.

_Sumimasen but why are you telling me this? _my question couldn't stay inside much longer, _I'm sorry but there are sill things I don't understand._

"What don't you understand Rukia san?" she asked as if she thought she explained it quite well.

God Its like talking to Ichigo

_ I don't understand how this is a technique _

She smirked quietly " I thought i forgot _something, _well, I shall tell you. this can be technique because If you figure out that reason by yourself If you know what keeps you going, It could give you an immense power." This time I got it I knew why she was telling me this.

_I'm Dying, Right?_

"I'm not going to lie to you but, Yes you are. I came here because you have so much to live for you just haven't realised it yet" Explained the voice "That's why I need you think, Think hard Rukia san. You need to stay alive!. Remember, Remember your reason!"

My reason? ... do I have one?

Suddenly I heard a new voice, Its quiet but its there , I know it yet i can't remember_._

"Remember Rukia san" Reminded the voice.

I digged deeper to find the voice. As I digged it got louder

_"Rukia?, Rukia are you there?"_

...

said a man or a teenager.

...

_"Rukia?, Rukia are you there?"  
_

...

His name is on the tip of my tongue.

...

"Rukia"

...

Ichigo.

slowly the room got lighter and lighter until everything was white. " My work here is done" exclaimed a soft voice which was directly behind me. I span on my heel and jumped a few feet as I recognised the figure before me.

"You know who I am now don't you?"

_Kuosaki Masaki?_

"That's Right Rukia san" Masaki said and she did one of her signature smiles that I recognise from one of Isshins many posters.

"Its time for me to go Rukia san, It has been a pleasure to finery meet you. And thank you for looking after Ichigo for me." she started walking away and with every step she took she faded away. the last part of her which faded was her long ginger hair.

Then I was blinded by the light.

* * *

Urahara's shop

Urahara was lying on the shop floor with several bottles around him. Uryyu was sweeping until she spotted her boss lying unconscious on the floor.

"umou, Urahara san?" said Uryyu as she poked him with the broom. "Its OK Uryyu, just sweep round me!" Sang urahara in a high voice as he moved his arms to his deafening song. "Kisuke!" yelled Youruichi as she slammed the sliding screen open. Urryu Jumped several miles as the crash was quite surprising. Urahara, however was still on the floor. "Yo!" said urahara as he saluted to Youruichi. "What are you drinking?" asked youruichi as she walked over to Urahara. "Sake, What else. Would you care to join me pretty young lady?". It didn't take long for Yoruichi to reply with a kick.

"Later but first how's Rukia san?" Asked Yoruichi. Urahara sat up and leaned himself against the counter. "she's stable, we have done all we can. Its down to her now." Youruichi looked at the door of the room i which rukia is in. She senced another soul in there. "Kurosaki's here too?"

"Yeah, he hasn't moved since she was brought here".

Ichigo POV

"Rukia, Please wake up. Its been two days and i know that's not long but, I can't bear to see you like this." My voice is tired and quiet I cant even hear it myself.

I can't sleep its that bad. She is as white as her zanpactou and her rhetsu is out of control, The room is freezing and hollows keep on appearing out of nowhere. Ice has started crawling up the walls, I had no idea how powerful she was until now. She could be a lieutenant or even a captain.

"Rukia, Rukia are you there?" this time my voice was stronger, I had a gut feeling that it may help I dont know why but i did. I stared at her face waiting for something to happen just something. Nothing happened. I leaned against the wall and I closed my eyes to try and get back to sleep.

"Ichi...go?" a faint voice said

My heart stopped. Rukia?. I wanted to open my eyes to see her but i was afraid that it was my mind playing ticks on me. Until five minutes later I heard her again but a little louder. I couldent stop myself. I had to see if she was awake so I opened my eyes to see rukia kneeling infront of me waiting for me. I didn't know what to say. She just smiled and hugged me. I could feel her grip get tighter. This was real Rukia is awake!. I returned her hug and i realised that I was holding her as tight as she was holding me.

Neather of us wanted to let go.

"I'm Back" she whispered

"I'm Glad" I replyed

* * *

Thats all for this chapter! I hope you liked. I also have an anouncement for ALL bleach lovers!. I have found out that there is a new Bleach movie coming out soon! YAY! I f u want more info checkout Bleach Exile it looks AWESOME!

Bye! R&R! PLZ!


	6. Why the Sun sets Red

**Hey again it's me the next chapter is on it's way and I hope you like it! it is a long one!**

**HitsuHina fans may like this next chapter! ^^ Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Inoue's house**

Toshirou was gazing into the sunset on top of Inoue's roof. The voice hasn't bothered him since Rukia was attacked.

so many questions where running through his head like why did the voice tell him about kuchiki? And what did it mean by "save your sister?". the thoughts began to hurt his silver head.

"Shirou chan?, are you ok?" Asked Hinamori as she sat next to him on the tiles of the roof.

"that's Hitsugaya Taichou to you" complained Toshirou in his cold sterile voice. Momo just laughed. She missed the arguments about nick-names they haven't exactly had time to talk during these past few years. Momo could remember that time of chaos and relief. The relief of her treacherous Taichou but the chaos of the squads, all of the Injuries and paper work neither of them had any time.

"What! why are you laughing?" Toshirou's attempts to be serious just made Momo laugh even harder.

"Sumimasen Shirou-chan ... its just ... you look so funny... when you try to look cool" Momo explained as she tried to stop laughing. Toshirou scowled at Momo as she calmed herself down But as he saw her laugh properly for the first time in years he gently smiled at his childhood friend. Suddenly Toshirou said something that neither of them suspected.

"I missed you"

Momo looked up and smiled but the smile soon faded and it turned into a frown "You missed, Me? your so called _friend_ that poited her own zanpactou at you, why?"

"Momo?" Toshirou's eyes widened in fright.

Momo looked down to her feet to cover her Watering eyes "Why aren't you angry with me! You should hate me!". Momo waited for a reply to break the cold defining silence it took a while but Toshirou finally replied but in a laugh

"why should I hate you?, how can I? Momo you just don't get it do you bed wetter" Momo looked up at her Shirou-chan to check that it was him that just spoke then.

"Did you just laugh?" asked Momo, However before she could ask if he was the real Toshirou his lips touched her own she quickly melted into his kiss because they both have been waiting for years.

The kiss was short yet sweet. As hey broke apart they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you Bed wetter, I always have and no-one is going to change my mind" confessed Toshirou with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you too" Momo said as she started crying again but these tears weren't sad tears they where for Joy. For once.

**Meanwhile Inside The house**

"Rangiku San, why are you at the window" Questioned Orihime as set the table for dinner (Dinner being ... well I don't know, urm. slime? Its green and Thats all you want to know)

Rangiku however was leaning against the Open window With a huge grin on her face.

"Rangiku? What is it?" Orihime was getting Scared since Rangiku has never been this quiet for so long.

"awww, my Taichou has finally grown up!" sighed Matsumoto as she gazed into the sunset.

* * *

**W/N ok this is a little Interval Its not over yet so keep on reading I'm just going to apologise now for my Shit grammar and this next bit may not turn out how I wanted it to so SUMIMASEN! *Bows* On with the story :)**

* * *

Rukia pov

The walk from school was a silent one. We where walking by the river so there was no-one else. It wasn't Ichigo who didn't want to talk, It was me. I looked up to him and I saw his scowl get bigger with every step that we took. He looked like he would snap any second from now. no wait in 5 4 3 2 1

"I have had enough!"

Bingo

Ichigo swung round to face me. "what's up?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing" I lied, I was thinking about the voice and about the grand fisher, And about ... oh never mind

"Rukia, Please tell me what's wrong" his voice was now softer but he still had his trademark scowl. He just never shuts up does he?

"I told you, nothing" I said as I tried to walk on but he quickly caught up to me and blocked my path. I ducked underneath his arm and I started to run away from him. But I forgot that He is faster than me whilst I am in a gigai. Damn It. He soon caught up, he grabbed my arm and swung me round to face me. He still held onto my arm so I couldn't run away again.

"Rukia Please. The last time I saw you like this It was before Renji and Bayakuya Took you back to the Soul Society. Please tell me. I'm not going to let you be taken away again" Ichigo was staring into my eyes waiting for a reply a answer, the truth. I cant tell him though I can't burden him again! I can't.

"Ichigo your hurting my arm." His grip was getting tighter as he talked to me. He let go but he still looked into my eyes. Hoping for an answer.

This time he asked me again but without the scowl and with a soft voice that could be counted as a whisper. "Rukia please". I don't know what to do, not any more. I cant bare to lie to him but I cant Burden him. so I just smiled to make him feel at ease.

"Ichigo, I'm fine I was just thinking about the Grand Fisher" I lied but it made him calmer. I don't like seeing him stressed like that.

"I'm so sorry" Ichigo said as he held my hand. His wam tough made me blush a little.

"what for?" I asked. Ichigo let go of my hand and he turned to face the river which was reflecting the setting sun.

"I couldn't protect you, again" he confessed. I wish he wouldn't look so down, It really hurts inside. I just wish he knew why.

**_Flashback_**

_Heuco mundo_

_10 minutes after the voice first appeared_

Inoue was still healing my arm while Nii-sama came over to talk to me.

"Rukia, Kurosuki Taichou is re opening the senkimon gate for us to go and assist Kurosaki. You are to stay he-."

"No" My interruption shocked everyone " I'm coming with you, I want to help him too". I cant believe what I just said but, Ichigo needs me and I need him. Nii-sama was in shock after I Interrupted him.

"I know you mean the best for me Nii-sama but sometimes I have to follow my instincts" Inoue looked at Nii-sama, she obviously feels quite Intimidated by him so she left just leaving me and Nii-sama.

"Rukia are you following your instincts or your heart?" Questioned Nii-sama What did he mean by that? I wonder. Then Nii-sama smiled faintly.

"Rukia, Hisana said the exact same thing to me before she died so I am pressured to ask this question, Please ask truthfully ... Do you love Kurosaki?". Out of all the people I would expect to ask me that question Nii-sama wasn't on that list.

"I do"

there is no point in lying. I told him truthfully I can't lie to Nii-sama, He can read me like a book.

"Very well, get ready we are leaving soon. He will need you" He walked off towards the senkimon

_**End of flashback**_

Ichigo was still gazing at the sunset. I had to change the subject.

"Hey Ichigo, do you know why the sun sets red?. Its because out of all the colours Red travels the farthest" I explained as I lent on his shoulder.

"Know it all" Smirked Ichigo

" Do you remember when you rescued me I said I would never Forgive you?" I asked the much calmer Ichigo. I could see in the corner of my eye looking at me.

"Yeah"

"I forgive you, strawberry" I confessed with a smile. I could see him smiling as he turned to face the sunset

"I know midget"

5 minutes Later

We continued to walk back home It has been a quiet walk until.

_Rukia_

It was back!

_Rukia you love him don't you? and you wouldn't want to see him get hurt would you?_

Ichigo sensed my fear and he started talking to me but I couldn't hear him. It was as if I was underwater.

_If you stay you will just hurt him farther._

You can't hurt him I won't let you!

_Well we shall see_

_

* * *

_

Toshirou Pov

This has been the best day of my life we just sat on the roof gazing t the sunset. I looked down on Momo who was asleep in my arms, she looks so peaceful.

_Toshirou!_

Y-you your back!

_Yes, You love her don't you?_

Why do you care!

_Well If you don't leave she may just get hurt!_

I wont let you even glance upon Hinamori

_Well we shall see. _

* * *

_Beep beep!_

Rukia's soul pager snapped her out of it , she just realised that Ichigo was in front of her

"Rukia!" Ichigo was holding onto her shoulders, he was worried about his midget

"I'm ok" Rukia reassured as she pulled out her soul pager and she stared at her pager with widened eyes.

"What is it a hollow?" wondered Ichigo

"Hollows, plural and hundreds of them" corrected Rukia as her heart sank to the voices warning.

* * *

**Phew that took a while to write, I hoped you liked my chapter of fluffiness. But I promise that the next chapter will be filled to the brim with fighting and ect! ^^**

**Plz R&R **

**Lealu x**


End file.
